


The year between

by Carnival_Ivy



Series: Chronicles [1]
Category: House of Cards Trilogy (UK), Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnival_Ivy/pseuds/Carnival_Ivy
Summary: Arnold VS Francis





	1. Chapter 1

夜色之浓，莫过于黎明前的黑暗。

——保罗•柯艾略《牧羊少年的奇幻之旅》

 

1965\. 9

“你承诺过，Arnold！”

暴风雨带来的全城断电让整个行政部大楼，与伦敦的其他地方一样，处于一片黑暗之中。尽管这是白天，但密布的乌云遮住了所有的光亮。雨滴剧烈地敲击着玻璃窗，但还比不上此刻这间办公室主人的愤怒。

“我承诺过什么？”内阁秘书好整以暇地坐在沙发上，对终于找出来陈年白蜡烛和烛台的Humphrey笑笑以示谢意，“冷静点，Herbert，别表现得像个在货架旁就吵着要拆开包装的小孩——你至少得等到结账。”

Humphrey点亮了蜡烛，烛光映照下，新任行政部大臣的脸完全扭曲了，显然Arnold的话没能让他的心情得到宽慰：“你承诺过会让我当上首相！为什么现在是Collingridge那个蠢货！为什么我还会被扔到这个你建立的政治坟墓里！”

“这是政党事务，我无权置喙，大臣。”Arnold淡淡喝了一口威士忌，“我同样很想知道，为什么在大选的前三个月，这家伙的支持率会突然超过你？尤其在，”他意有所指：“你可是自由党揭露内阁黑幕英雄的前提下。”

Herbert叹口气，他一直很清楚如果不是Arnold存心，Alec Douglas-Home那个蠢货怕不可能这么快滚下台——甚至没满一个五年任期。但他确实不能甘心：“Francis Urquhart，”他从牙缝中挤出一个名字，“我猜是他，Collingridge那个蠢货三个月前突然经常跟他来往，那就是他票数开始反超我的时间点。”

Arnold点点头，放下手中的玻璃杯：“这样看来，现在你在这儿也并不是什么坏事，你今年还不到四十五岁，如果入主10号，就会成为最年轻的首相。相信我，最年轻的往往没有什么好结果，我对此深有体会。”

雨还在下着，但城市供电修复了，灯亮了起来。Arnold拿起了自己的黑色长柄伞：“我要回10号了，Humpy，照顾好大臣，别让他犯错。”

Humphrey乖巧地上前收起了烛台，吹熄了蜡烛，然后为他打开了门。内阁秘书在门口微一停顿，“有人跟我说过，他是一个败则怀恨在心，胜则反攻倒算的人。”然后走出门去，“我希望自己不会失望。”


	2. Chapter 2

一.

三天后。

高大的铁门打开，一辆辆黑色的高级轿车进入，身着深色套装的政界精英从上面下来，鱼贯进入议会大楼，扶着雕花的扶手，沿着有了年纪的楼梯上楼走进大厅。

Francis Urquhart靠在楼上狭长的石质窗口打量着他们，他的蓝眼睛冷漠而精明，带着半分难以察觉的郁郁寡欢。剪裁完美的黑色西服外套如同战袍，恰到好处地勾勒出一种彬彬有礼却拒人千里之外的气质。

“贵党真是人才济济，首先祝贺你们拿下竞选。”他的身后传来一个温和的声音，Urquhart回头一看，是一个戴着黑框眼镜的中年男人，同样是一身造价不菲的西装。他一只手抱着一叠文件，另一只手伸出来：“您好，我是内阁秘书Arnold Robinson，之前从没见过您，不知您是哪位。”

“久仰大名——这可不是恭维，Sir Arnold——鄙人Francis Urquhart，总组织秘书，不过区区一介小官，无论领导者是谁，我都要献上我的绝对忠诚。”他微微一笑，和对方短短握了握手。“堂堂内阁秘书，怎么有此雅兴来下议院？”

“首相忘记了几份重要的材料，这些都是一会儿反对党可能会问到的，我给他送来。”Arnold的嘴角微微上扬，跟Francis并肩而行，“他还没有任命国会私人秘书，我暂时兼任一下，而且还有一些建议要告诉他。”

“想不到您对Hal评价如此之高，我替他向您表示感谢。”Francis笑着点点头，“我知道，在10号工作，如果没有您和文官体系的竭诚配合，他的每条政令都将寸步难行。”

周围的喧嚣在那一瞬间似乎奇妙地消失了，他们停下脚步，隐没在角落的光影中，Francis听到他自己提出的问题，以一个极低的声音：“您会吗？”

随即整个世界又恢复了吵闹，似乎大厅里议员们已经开始高分贝的喊叫了。

Arnold的微笑愈发谦和，他略略侧过头来：“我能说什么呢，Urquhart先生。”内阁秘书的蓝眼睛盯着他的：“毕竟，作为谦卑的社会公器，我们别无所用，唯有盛放伟人深思熟虑的智慧果实。”

“我想我不能更同意您的话，”Francis点点头，“作为人民公仆，我们能说些什么呢？我们唯有努力工作，维持着稳定运行——您负责政府，我负责党派。尤其是，”他略微顿了顿，观察着Arnold的表情：“当领袖太过于有创造力的时候。”

“我更喜欢用另一个词评价，”Arnold微笑，“充满魄力。”

“这个世界上没有人比我们的Hal更有勇气，”Francis无奈地笑笑，“竞选的时候这种勇气给我们的政党带来了多少麻烦，幸亏这些麻烦都被控制在了一个安全的范围里，没有导致党派分裂的结果。”

Arnold忽然恍然大悟地“啊”了一声：“我知道为什么之前没有见到您了，Urquhart先生，”他说道：“我还以为像您这样的人应该在内阁中占据一席之地的。有能力、有远见同时还忠诚的幕僚可不多见了。”

“很遗憾不能与您在政务会议上见面，但首相在党务会议上也需要一位左右手。”Urquhart略一颔首，“恕我冒昧探听一下公务员的私事，各位尊敬的常务秘书，以及其他爵士与我们的新大臣们相处愉快吗？”

“非常抱歉，我当然本应该是非常乐意回答您的。但是这种问题，”Arnold笑着摇摇头，“我只能说无可奉告。”随即，他又抛出了一个问题：“据您所知，党内各位重要成员对于新内阁感到满意吗？”

Urquhart对此报以了然的一笑：“您或许有些高见，但我不便发表任何评论。”

“的确如此，不过我们现在要赶快去大厅里了，”年轻的工作人员为两人开门，“让首相久等可不好，或许我们可以找个时机，共同探讨一下。”

 

是夜，Urquhart位于河畔的宅邸迎来了一位陌生的访客。Elizabeth对着门口的男人微微蹙眉：“您好，先生，您是……？”

“麻烦您转告一下Urquhart先生，Arnold Robinson来访。”

Francis已经迎上前来，亲自帮Arnold拿过外套和帽子挂在玄关的衣架上。那是件黑色的风衣，领子可以竖起来，Francis确信他有一件一模一样的。“Sir Arnold，这么晚了劳烦您的大驾，实在是有些不好意思。”

Elizabeth也行了个淑女的大礼：“Sir Arnold，有失远迎，请您不要见怪。”

“Arnold，please。”内阁秘书彬彬有礼地阻止了她：“我注意到您家中的装修风格颇有牛津韵味，或者更准确一些说，贝利学院。不知我可否唐突猜想，Francis毕业于这伟大而历史悠久的学院？”

党鞭微微一笑，蓝色的眼睛里不着痕迹地闪过一丝骄傲：“是的，贝利学院，古罗马史系毕业生。”

“贝利学院，古典文学系毕业生。多么巧合！”Arnold再次与他握手，“Francis，你不做文官真是天大的损失！”他的语气相当惋惜，但措辞却很圆滑：“当然，我并不是指做组织秘书长有什么不好，只是你简直是天生的文官材料。”

Francis的微笑恰到好处，眼睛眯了起来，看起来仿佛其中的笑意分外真诚：“非常遗憾，我的确曾作为公务员在白厅实习过一个月，但是最终考核时因为拉丁语不过关而被拒之门外。但我对于这里确实是有感情的，以至于我的工作选择还是与它息息相关。”他将来客领进书房，给他们各倒了一杯雪莉酒：“Arnold，我希望这是一场私人谈话。”

“这当然是一场私人谈话，Francis。两位牛津贝利学院的毕业生，多年后相见，他们谈论着不同的酒，昔日校园时光，以及现在，”Arnold喝了一口杯中清亮的琥珀色液体，“你的夫人那么美，让我不由得想起我那红颜薄命的可怜表妹。”

“节哀，”Francis站起身，似乎是叹息地说了一句：“别看我家庭美满，但工作上头疼的事情可有不少。”

Arnold抬起眼睛：“谁不是呢，Francis，我们这个年龄，总会遇到一些工作上的不顺利。这就是俗话说的人到中年万事休吧。”

“Arnold，如果有个人向你求助，几个月前，许诺事成之后将要回馈你很高的报酬。你帮了他很多，几乎献出了你的所有，成功让他实现了他的梦想。然后你暗示他，是时候给你你应得的了。”昏暗的灯光让他的表情一瞬间变得杀气腾腾：“然而，亲爱的Arnold，你绝对想不到这家伙对你说了什么。他说：啊抱歉，但我们更需要你在现在的位子上，我们的优势还不明显，你是自战后以来最杰出的什么什么。Arnold，你会怎么做呢？”

黑框眼镜的镜面折射出一道光，“我想，这后面一定有什么蹊跷，这取决于他是一个怎样的人？是有坏人影响了他过于愚蠢的小脑瓜？还是他本身就又蠢又坏？”Arnold将手中的酒杯放到书桌上，“我认为两者皆有，仅仅几天，我就接到了不少文官的抱怨了，这可是非常罕见的。”

“而我相信是前者，亲爱的Arnold，”Francis坐在了他对面：“我有没有跟你提过我们的党主席，Lord Billsborough？”


	3. Chapter 3

二.

两人的第二次会面约在了文官们喜欢的皇家歌剧院。适逢《麦克白》创作360周年将至，经理赠了Arnold几张戏剧的重映票。自然，内阁秘书将位置最好的另一张包厢票转赠了Francis，通过Tim Stamper交给他。

只不过没想到当天早晨他们就在10号门口碰面了。

“啊，Arnold。”Francis带出一个恰到好处的微笑：“这么早就来10号？看来行政事务确实非常繁重，你可真是一位称职的内阁秘书。”

“你也不迟嘛，Francis。”Arnold的嘴角回以同样弧度的上扬：“党派诸事不是我所熟悉的，但你的确为此奔忙不息，实乃鞠躬尽瘁之典范，值得其他人学习。”

两人相视一笑，一起走了进去，在等候室里并肩坐下。Francis先问道：“Arnold，你来有什么事？”

“不算什么大事，只不过一份跟首相讨论了很久的提案罢了。”Arnold轻描淡写地说：“首相的心意似乎尤其坚决，执意要阻拦一份非常客观且对于行政推行十分有利的提案通过，不知道他为什么那么固执。你呢？”

“看看内阁安排是不是完全确定了。”Francis也很平静：“下议院不一定会完全同意他提出的那份提议。”

这时首相的私人秘书Ian前来，微微颔首鞠躬：“两位，首相请您们进去了。”他补充上一句：“我不能过多置喙，但Lord Billsborough也在，他与首相的交谈属于党务，按照规定我必须退出房间。”

“谢谢你，Ian。”Arnold点点头。

Henry看到他们一起进来显然很开心：“Francis，这是我们的内阁秘书和文官长Sir Arnold Robinson；Arnold，这是我们的党鞭长Francis Urquhart。”他看了看他们，搓了搓手：“不过我觉得你们看起来好像认识？”

“是，首相。”Arnold温和地说：“我很荣幸与党鞭长是同一个学校毕业的。”

“那太好了，你们都是我的左膀右臂，我们一起携手为不列颠的未来努力吧！”Henry一副斗志昂扬的样子，回到办公桌后坐下。Billsborough挑起了一边的粗眉毛，挂上了一个假笑：“不过，如今国家正在经济危机之中，内阁秘书，您提出的这份给公务员加薪的提案完全是罔顾国民利益的。”

见Arnold沉默不语，这位党主席转向了一旁的Francis：“啊，亲爱的Francis，你来这里是做什么的呢？”

“就像我预计的那样，Teddy，首相，”Francis深吸了一口气，告诉他们：“这份内阁名单在党内掀起了很大的波澜，现在我们有党派分裂的危险。”

Billsborough通过鼻子发出了一个气音：“党派分裂不是说明你的失职吗，亲爱的Francis？”他仿佛对对方悄然攥紧的拳头全然无知：“我和首相都相信你能完美地处理好这些事，毕竟你可是战后以来最好的党鞭长。”

“如果诸位要讨论党内事务的话，那就请原谅我先行告退了。”Arnold起身，轻轻点了点头。Francis也立刻起身：“我也去处理一下那些麻烦事。”两人一前一后地推门出去了，Henry盯着他们的背影，转向Billsborough：“是我的错觉吗？我觉得他们好像都不太高兴。”他说，“也许我该给Francis一个内阁的职位？”

“内阁秘书当然不高兴，你阻止了人家的加薪计划。不过Francis，他不是经常那个表情吗？”Billsborough回答：“你给了他内阁的职位，谁来替你管理党务？”

Henry想了想：“说的也是。”

 

皇家歌剧院金碧辉煌，Humphrey和Stewart在幕间休息时最早出来，常务秘书压低了声音问他在外交部多年的挚友：“Jumbo，上次你去下议院参加质询的时候，嗯，有没有……？”他比划了两下。

“Martin没有交给我任何东西，也没说Jim近况。他估计忙着第二轮选举，这次他们能成功Jim立功不少，听说会当上党内宣传部部长。”Stewart有些不自然地瞥了一眼别处，答道：“你们最近不要联系，我觉得我都要被盯上了。不祥的预感。”

“可是他已经三个多月没有消息了。”Humphrey还要说，这时其他人出来，他们停了话头，自然地带着公务员中的佼佼者们和新晋银行家Sir Desmond聚在一起，几个人点了汽酒和鳕鱼三明治，围着桌子坐了一圈。

“首相的政治顾问撺掇他否决了Sir Arnold的提案，”作为首相的私人秘书，Ian现在是消息最灵通的一个，“真可惜，要是那份提案通过的话，Humphrey每年能拿到三万五千磅呢，比以前多拿七千镑。”

“区区一个政治顾问而已。”Frank冷笑一声，“Sir Arnold自然有办法对付他，兵不血刃。”他比划了个手势，“我们需要做的就是听从他的命令，不要添乱，静静等待加薪就好。”

“政治顾问都不是什么好东西。”Ian没好气地用拉丁语抱怨一句，得到的是背后一个关于文法错误的纠正：“政治顾问也可以有女性，所以使用阳性变格是不对的。当然——如果这位政治顾问有特指的话就可以使用了。”

“Bernard……”Humphrey的手支在额头上，刚想打断，却意识到来人不是那个酷爱纠缠文法错误的服务生。“Tim Stamper，党鞭长秘书。”黑头发的男人端了一杯酒坐下，“Sir Arnold在跟我的主公聊天，他说我可以过来和年轻人们一起玩玩。”他脸上的假笑十分明显：“希望诸位还是欢迎我的。”

“当然。”Humphrey起身与他握手。Stamper的手像是一尾冰冷而滑腻的死鱼，这让Humphrey有些不适，但他巧妙地掩盖下去了这些：“您对拉丁语十分精通，您是？”

Stamper继续回以假笑：“1952年的牛津毕业生，曾经考过白厅公务员，但是落选了。刚刚Sir Arnold也问过，听我说完后，他说那两年正是剑桥帮当道，录取政策对牛津的人很不友好。”他直视着Humphrey：“我想Sir Humphrey对此深有感触。”

“是的。”Humphrey不着痕迹地抽回自己的手。“不得不感叹命运是何其不可捉摸，尽管未能成为并肩而行的同事，然而它仍然恩赐于我等一个难逢之机，能认识您这样一位文官之外的牛津遗珠。”

Desmond及时打断了他们的对话，阻止了尴尬气氛的进一步蔓延：“幕间休息就快结束了，我们快点回去吧。”他说，语气有点急匆匆的，“我可是很喜欢看话剧的，今天他们演的又很好，我一点儿都不想错过。”

此刻台上饰演麦克白的演员正在蓝色的追光里亦步亦趋地走向另一束追光中的床铺。他举起了刀，却在空中犹豫了，从Arnold和Francis的位置，甚至可以看到刀刃上反射的寒光。然后他将刀捅下，刺破床上的血袋，鲜红的液体喷涌而出。

“这一幕真是太有表现力了，”Arnold轻声点评道，“最早的那一版话剧没有这么直观和触目惊心。”

Francis看他一眼，“你不喜欢这样？我还觉得这里改编的很巧妙，麦克白是我非常欣赏的角色，只可惜他时运不济，最后失败。”

“说不上，只不过我对麦克白这个角色的感情一直微妙。”Arnold端起贵宾席旁边桌子上的酒喝了一口，“这似乎是一种矛盾的二分法：我同意他的一部分，又反对另一部分。”他与Francis碰杯：“你懂得，文官做久了，就会追求安逸，不愿意抛头露面。不过如果你要处理的党务造成了一定的变动，我们也不会阻拦。”

“Arnold，”Francis笑了，“这可是你说的，我不发表评论。”

酒杯碰撞在一起发出清脆的声音：“干杯，为改变。”


	4. Chapter 4

三.

方正的棋盘上，黑白棋子交错林立，如同两军对垒。目前看起来双方厮杀正酣，各有折损，一时难分胜负。唐宁街12号那间最大的办公室此刻静悄悄的，只有橡木的棋子落在棋盘上的声音。

“你的王后，Arnold。”Francis拿起自己的白象，斜进四格吞掉了Arnold的黑王后，笑吟吟问道：“今天你很心不在焉的样子，要不重新考虑一下这步棋怎么走？”

Arnold摇了摇头，镜片折射出一道光：“已经落子了，就没有反悔的可能。”他往前推了一下自己的卒子：“将军。”

敲门声此时恰到好处地响起，不急不缓。Francis起身开了门，年轻的财政部常务副秘书行礼：“尊敬的Urquhart先生，”穿着浅灰色西装，打着海蓝色领带的Frank进来，“如果您能谅解，财政部有些事需要与Sir Arnold商量。他是63万公务员的领导，所以总是日理万机，哪怕下班了也难免这样的紧急情况。”

“真可惜，我还希望有机会赢你们的文官长一局呢。”Francis的笑容同样恰到好处：“不过来日方长。”

“只要我们还都是下棋的人，Francis。”Arnold拿起了外套，“总会有机会的。”临出门时，他忽然想起了什么事似的，提醒道：“对了，如果要舆论造势，我不太建议用性这个理由，不论异性还是同性。近几年来这样的新闻太多，民众有些审美疲劳，上台面的报纸不会刊登，也许只有《太阳报》会感感兴趣。”

Francis对他的建议深表感谢：“那么就只有经济犯罪和以权谋私了，人们总乐意观察内阁高官的底裤。”

等到他们的客人走了，Stamper上前来：“您的夫人问，为什么今天您回去的时间比过去晚了一些，我说您跟内阁秘书在下棋。”

Francis点点头：“她说了什么吗？”

“她提醒您，别太在意几个棋子的得失。”党鞭助手回答道。“另外她在跟一位年轻的男性记者独处，这位记者说是与您有约，她希望您能早点回来。”

Francis脸上浮现出一个笑容。自从步入知天命的年纪，他的笑容就愈发冰冷了。曾经有不知天高地厚的毛头小子说他笑得“像个骨灰罐的把手”，他当时并没说什么，但这让Francis不愉快了很久。

他推开办公室的窗户，笼罩在苍茫夜色中的议会大楼看起来像个蜂窝，但那个蜂窝是整个大英帝国政治斗争的中心。威斯特敏斯就是这样，它原本是片沼泽地，然后那些人在上面盖了许多豪华的宫殿和大楼，可是它的本质还是一片沼泽地，从来没变过。

如果你仔细听，还能听到老鼠窸窸窣窣穿行的声音呢。

“先生，恕我直言，干嘛非要讨好那些公务员呢？谁当首相，对他们来说不都是一个样？”Stamper不满地问道。

“如果内阁秘书爆出丑闻，对于首相来说，会极大地动摇执政的根基；同样，如果一位首相半途中引咎辞职，对于内阁秘书来说也是不小的影响。某种意义上来说，他们是一艘船上的人，所以我们要在首相的船上开个洞，势必要影响到内阁秘书的利益，如果这位Sir Arnold因此执意维护Hal那个蠢货，那我们将会多一个非常难缠且毫无必要的敌人。”

“所以，内阁秘书是我们的朋友吗？”

Francis只是用一种有些接近于怜悯的目光看了看他，像是看一个涉世未深的孩子：“当然不是，Stamper，只不过现在对付一个敌人，比对付两个要好得多。”

Stamper似懂非懂，Francis没有再向他解释。他最近很忙，Roger O'neill干得不错，消息泄露的恰到好处，今天首相在下议院十分难堪，而内阁秘书一言不发，毫无出手相助之意——不过本来裁撤医院及为医院服务的公务员们就是Arnold极为反对的。Henry被反对党打了个落花流水，而Matt正等着为了这事采访他呢。

Francis出门，上了他那辆漆黑的高级轿车，车头装饰的金属光泽在灯下一闪，随即便隐没在了浓浓的夜色之中。

 

内阁办公室在唐宁街10号的另一侧，相比其他建筑，这座尤其古老一些，其中很多巴洛克风格的摆设甚至可以追溯到维多利亚时期。一侧的墙壁上有着巨大的落地玻璃柜，里面摆放着闪闪发亮的银器和锡器。

“……因此，我尤其不建议你在党派中太过招摇，顺应党鞭长的安排但也不要与任何一派过于亲近。避免过激观点，避免明确表态，避免担任要职，避免各种邀请。若Martin在你身旁，这些亦可供他参考。出于安全考虑，近期你们都不要再与文官过多接触，时局一旦缓和，我会联系你。”Arnold背着手，一边走来走去一边说：“都写下来了吗？”

Frank从桌上抬起头来，像个聆听老师教诲的乖巧小学生：“都写下来了。”牛津出身的学生们写字大多是同一个模子刻出来的，笔画洒脱优美，外人一般很难区分一封文书到底出自哪位秘书之手。

Arnold拿过那张带着一点古龙水香气的信纸，将它装在信封里封上火漆。“把这封信跟小青鸟本来拿着的那封调包，Frank。”

第二天的文官午餐会里，继Ian关于首相的例行抱怨之后，Humphrey敏锐地发现阔别良久的烟熏肉、煎鸡蛋和土豆泥又回到了Stewart的盘子里：“你怎么不节食了？”

“我们的外交大臣是个变态。”Stewart盘子里的食物在他的蹂躏下已经变成了糊状，黏在一起让人半点食欲都没有了，“他酗酒，招妓，曾经强奸过一个十六岁的姑娘——这些我也没法说什么，毕竟那是他当上大臣以前的事情，按道理是党务。但是我没想到他居然根本男女不忌！我决定胖回去，至少在他的任内。”

Sir Fredrick Stewart，外交部常务副秘书，暂代外交部常务秘书的工作，未来内定的部门一把手人选，他势必要跟大臣朝夕相处。一般说来，大臣对常务秘书完全不感兴趣对于开展工作十分不利，但凡事过犹不及，大臣对他的公务员们太感兴趣也不是什么好事，比如现在。

“你好不容易减到现在这样，手腕拿张一英镑都能环一圈，裁缝们都说你身材不错，就为了这点鸡毛蒜皮的小事就要胖回去？”Ian叉起一块鱼肉送进嘴里，“再说了，他们有可能就是动作粗鲁，说不定是无心之失。”

Humphrey跟Stewart和Frank交换了个眼色，他们在一桩威士忌出口事务中都与那位新任的外交大臣有过接触——跟他比起来，Alec简直都算圣人了。Patrick Woolton，这位外相，醉醺醺地坐在办公室的一侧，而三位秘书举行跨部门会议。只有天知道为什么可怜的Jumbo征询财务部意见时，这位大臣突然摇摇晃晃地冲过来，像一头棕熊。

“我就看不惯你一脸严肃地让我们找正经妓院的样子。”他一边揉着来不及躲避的Humphrey的卷发一边说，酒气全喷到了他脸上：“等等，你的眼睛怎么是棕色的？”Woolton抬起头来茫然四顾，又牢牢钳制住了Frank：“哈，你在这里，Frankie！”

Stewart拎着一桶冰水浇到了他的头上：“对于我的主公如此失礼，我实在很抱歉。”

确保这样一位大臣能以清醒的状态出现在公众视野里，不要给女王抹黑已然不易，但同时还要忍受他搂腰时无意落在大腿之间的手就显得更加困难。Humphrey同情地看着烦躁不已的Stewart，“他们党的优势在减弱，Jumbo，我们大家齐心协力，找个机会，总是能把这家伙赶走的。”

文官们在愁云惨淡中结束了午餐，没人留意到，壁炉里正有一封信被火舌慢慢包裹，最终变成与木炭同色的焦黑。


	5. Chapter 5

四.

今天是个阳光明媚的周末，适合度假、休闲和全家出行。然而从出门开始，外交部代理常务秘书就觉得有什么人鬼鬼祟祟跟在他身后。这些人肯定不是MI5的——要是MI5的专业特工真的会被一个文官发现，那大英帝国的安保也太漏洞百出，难以想象。

这样一来最大的可能性就落到了现任内阁秘书的手下上，先前Arnold就抓住过他几次，相当严厉地呵斥了他，并且让他在内阁秘书办公室里乖乖烧了那些信，对Humphrey说Jim很忙没时间给他回复，对另一方亦然，简直是不拆散他们不罢休的架势。

Stewart知道但不是很明白为什么Arnold对Humphrey和Jim Hacker的“私交”十分不满。平心而论，Jim Hacker帮过他们不少忙，而且这种“私交”也有助于提高他们对文官团体，尤其是对Arnold本身的忠诚度。另外明眼人都看得出来Arnold自从重新掌权之后就对Humphrey偏爱有加，对他也颇多提点，连被前内阁秘书拿到那种照片的事都没让Humphrey的仕途受到半分影响，怎么偏偏就对他这点小心思这么过不去。

Stewart装作完全没发现的样子上了地铁，又在门关上的前一刻跑回月台，让那个不知道是谁的倒霉跟踪者只能无可奈何地看着他上了楼梯绕到另一边乘坐反方向的地铁。他去了那家俱乐部，Bernard过来给他点单，然后他用菜单掩护把信封交给这个年轻人——一个小时后这个信封会不小心地被遗落在后座议员Martin的桌上，再过一会儿则会交到它真正的主人手里。

白炽灯下，Hacker一看到Martin从公文包里掏出来的东西，眼睛就亮了起来。Annie拍拍他，给他递过来拆信刀，他小心翼翼地拆开那封历经千难万险终于到他手里的信。没读两行，他原本轻松愉快的神色就转变成了凝重：“Martin，看来我们要有麻烦了。”

东伯明翰的一间狭小公寓的更狭小的储物间里，两个后座议员挤作一团。Martin抱怨道：“这里太窄了，我觉得是在加尔各答的黑牢里。”

“少点抱怨吧，毕竟敌在暗我在明，所以信里面才会让我们注意监听。”Hacker叹口气，“其实不用他说，我也能感觉出来那位党鞭长有多恐怖。”最近首相接连不断地被扯进一桩又一桩丑闻之中，以他们现在尚嫌肤浅的政治经验，完全无法看清局势，也难怪信上让他们明哲保身。

他回忆起自己被他手下某个初级党鞭追着抽的场景：“他不太喜欢我——我就知道参加党派活动救不了之前连篇累牍的报道对面内阁丰功伟绩的事情。”

Martin也叹一口气：“这些事也没办法，如果你不说外交部的好话，你也不可能混进国防大臣的私人聚会里，拿到一手资料。”

“显然那位党鞭不这么认为。”Hacker翻了个白眼，“说起来他还叫Humphrey，操着一口拉丁语或者希腊语把我骂了个狗血喷头，我怀疑他非牛即剑。真是的，这种人干嘛来做党鞭，我还以为他们最厌恶党派斗争了呢。”

说着说着，他突然有了个主意：“等等，Martin，我想我们也该去拜访一下这位Humphrey。”

 

Humphrey Newlands作为一名有着牛津博士学位和医学执照的初级党鞭，日常工作就是在行医间隙阅读各位议员的体检材料、病假单和用药记录，从中寻找出可能供党鞭长参考的蛛丝马迹。

因此，在面对新晋后座议员Jim Hacker的私人邀约时，他在主菜端上来时面对着对方殷切的眼神，优雅地回答道：“Jim，非常抱歉我对你的现状爱莫能助，毕竟你的亲欧洲举动可是党内人尽皆知。”他用银质的餐刀挑出去盘中的兰花，避而不谈Roger O'neill的得势背后还有党鞭长的授意。

“不不不，Humphrey，”Hacker脸上堆着跟他们一样虚伪的笑容，“莎士比亚说过施予比领取更有福气，我只是想问问我能为我们党做些什么。”

“圣经。”Newlands眼睛都不抬，继续对付盘子里的小羊排。

“啊？”Hacker不明所以地张大了嘴，一脸呆滞的表情。

“我是说，你引用的那句话出自圣经，亲爱的Jim。”Newlands有些不耐烦，客套地应付了他几句关于“党内是否需要专职的新闻从业者”之类的问题。关于这个蠢蠢的年轻人的新动向似乎并不是什么大事，也于他的负责范围无关，那个过量吸食可卡因的议员相比之下更值得关注。

Hacker出了门，送Newlands上车。这次会面没得到他想要的结果——最近到底发生了什么事，他还是全无头绪。他叹口气，走向自己那辆破旧的老爷车，却被出来的一条黑影吓了一大跳。

“Hacker先生，我没有恶意，您不要喊人！”来人比他更加惊慌失措，连连摆手：“我叫Peter Thorn，是Humphrey的同事——准确来说算是下级。”

“啊，好的，你是什么？副秘书？”Hacker话刚出口就立刻意识到了不对，显然这个Peter Thorn说的应该是刚刚那位Humphrey，于是他拙劣地掩盖了一下：“我是说，你是Dr. Newlands的秘书吗，帮他抄病例那种？”

“不是，”Thorn急匆匆说，“他是我们的主任医师，我只是主治医师。但是这不是重点，重点是我发现他似乎在协助犯罪，因为有次我看到他专门整理了一份过度使用苯甲基芽子碱的病理报告……”

“那是什么，”Hacker张大嘴，“我是说那个苯什么什么……”

“啊，苯甲基芽子碱，就是可卡因，抱歉我经常会忘记你们都没有接受过专业训练。”Thorn继续用那种极快的速度说：“那个人是Roger O'neill，而且他使用可卡因的量越来越大。问题就在这儿，O'neill这种瘾君子不但没有被处罚，反而越升越高，他又没什么贡献。”

Hacker表示赞同：“是的，他现在是党内宣传处的一把手。”

Thorn换了一口气，“对，但论对政党正面形象的塑造和实际的经验，您更在行不是吗？而且您最多也就是杆大烟枪——不是，我的意思是，您最多也就抽几根烟——算了这也不重要，我是说，这里有问题，我希望您能查清这些问题。”

“谢谢您，Dr. Thorn，”Hacker觉得今晚也不是一无所获，起码有这样的意外之喜：“但是您为什么要找我呢，我一无权力，二无地位。”甚至还有些自身难保，他在心里想。

“我不想看可卡因继续泛滥了，这样会死很多人的。毒品、香烟，这些都是最危险的杀手，我希望能让它们销声匿迹。”Thorn认真地说：“Hacker先生，您是揭露黑暗的英雄啊，如果您都做不到，还有谁能做到呢？”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 出于行文效果，本章首相Henry的话不可避免需要引用英版《纸牌屋》（深影字幕组）的台词翻译，在此特指出这一点。

五.

身着高级西装的大臣们陆陆续续进入10号，内阁会议一般在周四，因此当他们在10号门前碰面时，几乎不约而同地流露出了惊讶的表情。首相的私人秘书在门口为他们拉开门。一次紧急内阁会议，总能引起热烈的猜测。

有人要倒霉了。

Francis浅浅笑了一下，步伐轻快地上了二楼，走进会议室。所有人都到了，只除了首相和他右手边的内阁秘书。现在，那把唯一有扶手的椅子就那么尴尬地空着。

“女士们，先生们，很感激你们都按时到了。”Henry从办公室出来，带着浓重的黑眼圈，一看就是长时间失眠带来的疲惫。Arnold低着头恭顺地跟在他的后面，黑框眼镜很好地掩盖了他的表情。

长桌的另一边，党鞭长凝视着这位颓唐的首相坐下，好整以暇地看着他徒然四顾，试图寻找到内阁中的叛变者。没想到刚好他的视线与Henry对上，首相真心实意地对他说：“你和我都知道，我欠你良多。”

“您言重了，首相。”Francis略略一低头，睫毛垂下来，躲开Henry的目光，避免被他看出来什么端倪。

Henry掏出一张薄薄的白纸：“我要向你们宣读今天晚些时候我将发布的一份简短声明。下午一点我将去白金汉宫，把声明内容正式传达给女王陛下。我必须请求你们所有人，像发表就职宣誓那样，发誓不要在这份声明正式发布之前，将内容泄露给任何人。我必须确保女王陛下首先从我，而不是媒体那里听到其内容。这是对王位的基本尊重和礼仪。同时，我也是以个人的名义，请你们每个人帮我个忙，为我保密。”

整个内阁鸦雀无声，Francis忙着掐死自己的一点点小内疚，而绝大多数内阁成员尚在迷惑之中。他们都看过了那些灾难性的报道，但对这位卷入自己兄弟老鼠仓丑闻的首相未来的命运，他们尚且无从揣测。

“最近，媒体对我和我的家人进行了一系列商业事务方面的指控。这些指控目前仍然没有任何缓和的迹象。我不断声明，今天也再次重复，我从未做过任何应该感到羞耻的事情。我严格遵守了作为一个首相应该遵守的行为规范和道德操守。报道中暗示的对我的指控是任何领导人可能面临的最严重的指控，暗示我利用自己的职权，为我的家人谋利。我无法解释媒体提到的那些引起这些指控的奇怪事件，因此我已经授权内阁秘书对其进行正式的独立调查。我相信内阁秘书进行的正式调查最终会使事情真相水落石出，还我以完全的清白。”

他的声音发颤，隐隐有一丝哭腔。如果让Francis来说，这种软弱根本不适合成为一个首相。他让他下台，其实是在成全与保护这个没什么用的老傻瓜。党鞭长看向首相右手边一脸漠然的内阁秘书，Arnold目不转睛地直视前方，脸上看不出半分表情。

“那些甚嚣尘上的疑问和暗示已经对政府的正常运行和工作产生了非常负面的影响，同时也对我的党派以及我爱的人们伤害很大。就这样离开这个位子，我实在是一万个不愿意。我不是在逃避那些指责，而是想确保一切尽快地水落石出。同时我也想为我的家人带回片刻安宁。我相信历史将证明，我做出了正确的判断。”

Henry飞快地，以一种呆板的语调读完了所有的句子。然后他起身擦擦眼睛：“女士们先生们，衷心感谢你们！”就匆匆起身离开了会议室。没有人来得及叹息，更没有人来得及回应。所有的人都无比震惊——也许只除了在会议桌两端坐着的棋手，他们相互微微一颔首，一切都在掌握之中。

 

“独立调查会查出些什么吗？”唐宁街12号的党鞭长办公室里，Stamper给两只玻璃杯里添满了尊尼获加端上来。Francis和Arnold接过，轻轻一碰杯，各自浅浅啜饮一口其中的深金色液体。杯底有细小的气泡漂上来，带着透明的光亮。

“独立调查从来就不是为了调查出真相。”Arnold又喝了一口酒，放下了酒杯，慢悠悠地说，“独立调查为的是洗清。”

Francis低低笑了两声：“那么独立调查会洗清什么吗？”

“这可难说，也许就是我们的首相那亲爱的兄弟太愚蠢以至于根本不能理解什么是股票，什么又是内幕交易，对于他来说，开个账户都十分困难，所以现在媒体的指责全是空穴来风。”Arnold轻描淡写地说：“当然，发生这些事的原因是什么，那就有着许多可能了。”

“就非要洗清吗？”Francis漫不经心地放下了手中的酒杯。

Arnold耸耸肩：“客观来看，Henry Collingridge还是一个好人，只是不适合当首相而已。所以为什么一定要把他逼到山穷水尽呢？”

“你或许很有看法，Arnold。”Francis笑笑，“但我不发表意见。”

内阁秘书起身：“多谢你的好酒，Francis，我要去维持政府在这种极端情况下的稳定运行了。”在出门的一刻，他回过身，“Francis，有时候给人留有一些余地，让他们有存活的空间，这未必是一件坏事。”

党鞭长面带微笑送走了他，Stamper问：“您准备听取Sir Arnold的建议吗？”

“你怎么会这样想呢，Stamper，我可不是首相啊。”Francis笑出声来，“忙起来吧，小伙子，今天我们有好多的活儿要干呢。”

大约在上午的十点二十分，从党鞭长办公室已经打出去了两个电话。最迟不过五分钟，Roger O'neill就把媒体们召集了起来，让他们放下手里的一切工作，等在白金汉宫的门口。他什么也不肯过多地透露，但是总有一些人能打探到消息。

“Jim！”Ludo给他的这位前同行打电话，“好消息，首相今天下午要去白金汉宫跟女王密会了，我们都在猜他是要罢免几个大臣，来个内阁重组。这样你应该就能从后座挪挪屁股，来到前排了！”

“那还是真的非常感谢你，Ludo。”Hacker并没有那么高兴。内阁重组是一件大事，按理说他应该积极表现，但那封来信警告他不能轻举妄动。Martin也忧心忡忡，不知道接下来该如何是好。

Annie在这时打破了沉默：“或许你们可以联系一下内阁中的人？”

“别提了，信里说让我们不要与文官见面。”Hacker摊摊手。“最近整个白厅和威斯特敏斯乱成一团，咱们可不能被人当了棋子。”

“我没说让你跟文官联系，内阁又不是只有文官。”Annie皱起了眉头，“不管怎么样，名义上还是大臣与首相治理国家的吧？以议员的身份联系行政部大臣Herbert Attwell，看看能帮他什么，他对你一直挺提携的。”

当天中午的十二点左右，行政部常务秘书Humphrey Appleby在例行检查，看哪些公文可以放进红盒子的时候，他在一封信上看到了那个熟悉的名字——“James Hacker”。

Humphrey的手开始控制不住地颤抖了，他的眼睛看不清了，泪水正完全不受控制地涌出。他想质问他为什么久久不与自己联系，又因为他终于想到了自己而欣喜若狂。手指不自觉地搭上了那对铂金的袖口，他擦了擦眼泪，找来了拆信刀。

刚读了一行，他就愣住了。Jim Hacker与Martin Walker准备向首相建议在他任期的最后几周内裁撤行政部并且给Herbert Attwell封爵，并且送他进上院。Humphrey很肯定这是他们为了进入新内阁而作的准备，无论下一任首相是谁，他们替他扫清竞争者的行为都会得到奖赏。

不行，这封信绝对不能让大臣看到。Humphrey想着，把信团成了一团扔进垃圾桶。他当然知道Jim Hacker是出于对大臣昔日帮助了他们的感恩，所以才提前写来信告知一下，但是这太不利于Hacker以后的发展了。

年轻的常务秘书想了想，提笔开始写起了回信。


	7. Chapter 7

六.

下午一点，来自唐宁街10号的专车出现在白金汉宫门口。女王的礼宾官将车门打开，媒体们的长枪短炮立刻就淹没了车上下来的人，闪光灯和话筒几乎是毫无礼貌地怼到了那位高官的脸上，使得他不得不举起公文包来格挡。

然而，当发现他并不是首相的时候，不少记者都悻悻地收起来了他们的相机。“Collingridge在哪儿？”有不客气的记者咆哮着提问，而内阁秘书一言不发，只是稳步走进白金汉宫的大门，留给他们一个背影。

行政部办公室里，来送红盒子的实习秘书Bernard和他的两位上司一起站在电视机前，收看着BBC的全程直播。

“难以想象他们竟然要把可怜的老Hal逼到这个份上，”Herbert Attwell真心实意地替这位首相感到伤心，短短几个月的任期，他被折腾得死去活来，兄弟被送进精神病院，党派抛弃他，媒体攻击他。到最后只有内阁秘书出面帮他一点小忙，而内阁秘书说不定才是背后让他下台的那个人，“Humphrey，你说假如我遇到这样的情况，Arnold也会这样帮我吗？”

“大臣，您有着作为一个政治家来说卓越的素质，”Humphrey微微垂下头去，他一直在想Hacker的来信告知，没有办法分神应对主公一时的感慨：“您是不会落到这样的境地的，所以请不要胡思乱想了。”

Bernard歪头，咬了咬手指甲：“这句话指代的范围太宽泛了，鉴于其中的词汇都是中性词，这就很难说到底是哪一种境地。”

“Bernard，行行好。”Humphrey扶额，“千万别认为你的大臣当不上首相，不管在什么样的情况下。”

“你明显地心不在焉啊，Humphrey。”Attwell看他一眼，“Jim Hacker那小子跟你说要分手了？”

“大臣，他已经很久不跟我联系了。”Humphrey轻轻叹一口气，“我还指望能从您那里得到一点消息呢。”

“可我今天还看到Hacker先生的来信，给行政部的。”Bernard冒冒失失地说。Humphrey喝止不及，而Attwell已经眯起了眼睛：“他说了点什么，以至于你遮遮掩掩的不肯告人？别用文官语言，直白地告诉我，Humphrey。”

“他说……他和Martin预备掀起一场反对您的运动，大臣。”Attwell的逼问让年轻的常务秘书总是难以应付，这个政客在议会摸爬滚打了太多年，而他尚无独立应付一位大臣的经验。“他们会向首相提议裁撤行政部。”

出乎他的意料，这个政客只是笑了笑，随后他起身走到窗前，点燃了一根烟，深深吸了一口，吐出一个疲惫的烟圈：“Jim总算学会一点儿背后捅刀的艺术了，Humphrey，这是值得你高兴的事。他很快就能成长为一个合格的政客的。”

“未必吧，大臣。”Humphrey为Hacker分辩道：“他有他自己的信念和丘吉尔式的爱国心，而且Jim是个正直的、光明磊落的人，不然他不会写信前来告知。当然，我已经给他回信了，让他不要做这种忘恩负义的事情。”

“Humphrey，不是只有你们的Sir Arnold才会培养自己的接班人，也不是只有文官最后会变成道德真空。”Herbert拿出了一副长辈教育小孩子的架势，“如果他的小良心总是隐隐作痛的话，Jim在白厅是活不了多久的。”

“前车之鉴，不就还在我们面前吗？”

 

首相私人办公室里，Henry Collingridge正在签署文件。见Francis进来，他起身握了握党鞭长的手，并在Francis能出口任何一句话之前就开口了：“Francis，别同情我。很奇怪，我现在感觉非常好，甚至可以说是几周以来最好的一周了。”

“首相。”Francis低头与他握了握手，睫毛垂下来盖住蓝眼睛中的感情波动。“不管怎样，对于您的决定，我表示尊重。”

“到现在这个地步了，别叫我首相，就叫我Hal吧，像以前那样。”Henry笑了起来，“你很久没叫过我的名字了。”

“这不够尊重，您仍是首相。”Francis看不出来什么。这个老好人像是真心实意地为自己终于能摆脱噩梦般的一切感到开心，对于幕后的一切，他已经不想再过多地纠缠了。但是他们都知道，一个人能走到首相这一步，哪怕最终走向了穷途末路众叛亲离的结局，也还有着私人的朋友和坚定的追随者。Henry过气了，但也远非无关紧要。

他是在试探自己吗？Francis在内心问道。随即，他便圆滑地补充道：“我只是提醒您，作为首相，您有权力，甚至——请原谅我的冒犯——有义务把党派留给合适的人。这是一个党鞭长最关心的事了。”

“我做了一些错事，只考虑了自己的得失而忽视了朋友的心情。”Henry叹气，“之前内阁改组的事我真的很抱歉，Francis，但我希望你能参与竞选。如果你参与，我会尽全力支持你的。”

“我没法参与竞选，我是党鞭长，首相。而且即使我参与，也未必能赢得过Michael Samuel。这是一场速战速决的战斗，他现在经常在电视上露面，形象很好，选民们也喜欢年轻人。”Francis谨慎地选择着词汇，给这个即将下台的首相一点暗示。

“哈，他已经开始在我的坟墓上跳舞了。”Henry起身，给自己倒了一杯酒，也给Francis倒了一杯。“但是Francis，你觉不觉得他欺人太甚了，他已经超过了我容忍的限度，想让我和我亲爱的Sarah变成马戏团里的小丑在媒体面前表演滑稽剧。”

“毕竟他有着党总部和Teddy的支持嘛。”Francis说，“记者们在白金汉宫门前堵住您了，首相？”

“没有，中午时Ian告诉我Charlie突发急病，让我和Sarah赶紧去看他——幸亏只是虚惊一场——Arnold带人替我去送的辞呈，白金汉宫门前的景象是我在电视上看到的。”Henry说，“没想到到了最后，我还得欠他一个大人情。”

“您有没有考虑过，医生的谎报军情，是内阁秘书授意的呢？”Francis问道。

“当然了，所以我非常感谢Arnold。”Henry说，“我也非常感谢你，你是唯一陪我坚持到现在的人，Francis。”

《每日新闻》的记者Matt一如既往地从报社下班回家，路上却被几个黑西装的干员拦下了：“先生，我们是MI5的调查员。对于近期发生的一系列事件，我们有理由怀疑背后的真相并不是那么简单。听说您收到过匿名的信件，对于具体情况我们需要向您询问一下。”

“好……啊？”年轻的记者从善如流地跟着他们。说实话，他对这事也心怀疑虑。他之前在酒吧就和首相的兄弟Charlie有一面之缘，老实说，Matt不觉得他有那个脑子。

不远处，一辆黑色轿车停在阴影里，上面戴着黑框眼镜的男人透过车窗注视着这一幕，然后转过头：“Roger，为什么不给自己，找个更合适的合作对象呢？”


	8. Chapter 8

七.

第一轮调查结果出来了，《每日记事报》显示，Michael Samuel遥遥领先，此外还有包括Francis Urquharte、Patrick Woolton、Herbert Attwell等五名候选人在内，也展现出了一定的优势。在接受电视采访时，Francis谦卑地表示，自己不会考虑竞选首相，一切以党派的利益为先。

“你觉得他会竞选吗？”Attwell问身边的内阁秘书。

“他会，而且我有一种直觉，他会努力让自己当上首相。”Arnold挑起了一边的眉毛，“你越不想做什么事，就越会把这件事挂在嘴上，反之亦然。”他关了电视，“最近Urquhart提首相这两个字有点多。”

“我打算真的放弃竞选首相，你意下如何？”

“大臣，这是您自己的事，我无权置喙。”Arnold微微颔首：“对了，Humphrey跟在你这边还听话吗？”

“Humphrey的工作能力无可质疑，他现在开始独当一面了。”Attwell回答。两人一起从二楼的窗户向下看去，年轻的常务秘书怀抱着一叠文件轻快地跑上台阶，而Bernard像个小尾巴一样地跟着他。“对了，最近Jim那小子表现得很活跃，他说不好还真的能在四十岁以前入阁，跟Humphrey团聚。”

“真的吗？”刚走到门口的Humphrey听到，声音里不由得带上了连自己都没察觉到的一丝欣喜。Bernard也很开心，应声到：“太好了！”他说，“Hacker先生是很好的人，我也喜欢他。”

“你们两个，好好工作。”Attwell在他们实际的上级开口之前，抢先训斥了他的两个属下，免得Arnold用他特有的那种和和气气但是更加严重的文官词汇把他俩骂的狗血喷头。Humphrey灰溜溜地带着自己的小尾巴钻进了办公室，Arnold瞥了一眼那扇门：“他俩还没分手呢？”

“你也太恶毒了吧，干嘛总盼着人家分手。”Attwell皱了皱眉，开玩笑地说道：“Jim前几天还来信说要跟首相上书，裁撤行政部呢。”

Arnold略略一蹙眉：“有些不对，”他看了一眼Attwell，“你能确信那是Jim Hacker写的信吗？”

“我没见过那封信的原件，Humphrey把它销毁了。要不是我发现他有点不对劲，再加上Bernard说漏了嘴，他甚至打算把这件事瞒着我。”Attwell也紧张了起来：“怎么，是有哪里我忽视了吗？”

“Hacker可能搞一些针对你的反对运动，你们政客的那些惯用把戏。但是他绝不可能提议裁撤行政部。”看Attwell还没明白过来，Arnold索性把话说的更明白：“裁撤行政部之后，你可能还能等下一次竞选，但Humphrey要去哪里呢？在农业部处理鳕鱼出口事务直到老死？”

Attwell听他这么说，猛地一激灵：“Jim不可能做这种事，这一点我相信这小子。所以你的意思是？”

“这取决于那封信是谁写的，如果是有人冒充了他的名义，那说明对方想要挑拨离间；如果是他自己写的，那他可能是在发出求助信号。”Arnold耸耸肩，“不过那是你们的党务，我就不管了。我现在要去交代小Humpy做一件重要的事。”

 

Humphrey惴惴不安地坐在车上，两旁的建筑物像是沉默的巨兽，身边帮忙拿东西的Bernard吓得都要哭了。他叹口气，拍拍身边的男孩以示安慰：“一会儿下车你把东西给我后就直接回去吧，别跟这些事扯上关系。”

Bernard乖巧地点点头，目送着他下了车，从车窗里伸出一个小脑袋：“Sir Humphrey，你要小心呀。”

“没事的，我又不是第一次来MI5。”Humphrey笑了笑，“更何况这次我也已经提前写好了报告，不打无准备之仗。”

Arnold找他谈过了：Sir John Halsted，MI5安全首脑，在“首相老鼠仓”一事中，被Henry质疑是陷害他的推手之一。而他陷害首相的动机，是因为首相曾怀疑他是苏联间谍——虽然他有妻子并且儿女双全，但剑桥的出身和一桩特情人员被苏联逮捕的巧合让他难以洗脱嫌疑。

雪上加霜的是，似乎还有证据显示，他与寄送到首相兄弟Charlie名下那些直肠灌洗和性虐待用具有着千丝万缕的联系。《每日记事报》有个记者Matt Storin因为追查此事，还被他动用私刑扣留了下来。

“但是这些东西都没有实证，Humpy，”在他的办公室里，Arnold端着热酒浅浅抿一口，又掏出手帕擦了擦镜片上的白雾，微笑着说道：“更何况，他才是我们的人。”

Humphrey确信自己听懂了Arnold的暗示，深吸一口气，进入MI5的大门，与同样接受调查Sir John Halsted任务的安全官员互相点头示意，跟着他们走进了审讯室，坐在了另一边。

头顶的白炽灯明晃晃的，Humphrey突然觉得有点讽刺：上一次他坐在被审讯的那头，John Halsted在这头；而这次他们都已经获得了授勋，但审讯和被审讯的位置完全调换了。

“Sir John。”他低下头，没有看对方的眼睛，翻开了手中的文档。

“Sir Humphrey。”John的声音很温和，“请你相信，我与首相的事情没有任何关联，我也并不是同性恋。”

Humphrey垂下了眼睛，“Sir Arnold或许会说，人总不能预设立场。”他一页页地翻着那些报告，突然问道：“Sir John，曾经有人跟我说过，总有什么是不能放弃的。我很好奇，先生，您有不能放弃的吗？”

“我一直有我自己的信仰，Sir Humphrey。那是我不能放弃的事情，就像您对爱情的信仰一样。”John十分平静。“我接受您对我的一切裁决，因为我相信您，更相信Hacker先生。”

Humphrey抬起头来，看到对方的眼睛里含着笑意，神情明净而悠远：“Hacker先生是个好人，这是最最难得的事情。在白厅做好人太难了，所以我，还有我们中的绝大多数，只会让人感觉礼貌但是疏离。至于Sir Arnold这种机关算尽的道德真空，他会让人敬畏，让人害怕，让人怀疑他的每一句话，甚至每一个动作是不是有陷阱，掉进去就万劫不复。”

“但是他不一样，即便是我，即便是你，甚至，即便是Sir Arnold，我们的GCMG，到了最后都会愿意去信任他，去信任一个好人，因为好人才值得信任，好人才能带给我们希望。”

“谢谢，Sir John。”Humphrey站起来，“我想，我们的审讯可以结束了。”

John笑起来，是那种不加掩饰的笑容：“谢谢您，Sir Humphrey。”他顿了一下，接着说：“希望你们，不负此生。”


	9. Chapter 9

八.

在历史悠久的威斯敏斯特宫中，颜色沉郁、岁月深厚的橡木镶嵌版和华丽高贵的大理石壁炉前，身着得体的普鲁士蓝西装，配纤尘不染的白色衬衫的Francis宣布了自己参与竞选的决定。一些肤浅的人会觉得他的领带很漂亮，非常衬他海蓝色的眼睛。而一些更肤浅的人则用“高雅庄严”来形容他的声明，好像他们根本没发现高雅和庄严都是Francis发布声明时的背景带来的心理效应。

“多么内敛克制，甚至有些谦逊卑微。”《每日记事报》的时政评论文章这样写道：“这是他与他的夫人一同做出的决定，我们有理由相信，家人对党鞭长最终决定参选的影响更重一些。但是必须承认的一点是，Francis Urquhart的参选，对终止党派的内斗，有着无可比拟的重要意义。”

文末署名是“James Hacker”，编辑还贴心地加了一段说明，提醒大家这位是揭露前任国防大臣通苏和贪污丑闻的党内英雄，并配了一张小小的照片。Attwell看完，对身边的Humphrey说：“帮我起草一份声明，我要在明天提名结束的时候，正式宣布我不参加此次竞选。另外，给首相办公室和组织秘书办公室分别写封信，向他们询问，任命一个无足轻重的行政部大臣做党主席，他们意下如何。”

Humphrey点点头：“好的，大臣。”他提起笔来，“恕我冒昧，此时放弃会不会为时过早？您同样也是一位非常有力的竞争者。”

“九位竞争者，实在是太多了。”Attwell端起一杯雪莉酒，眺望着窗外的景色。圣詹姆斯公园的鸭子们适时地扑腾着翅膀一齐飞向那个手里拿着面包的游客，把那个倒霉蛋吓了个半死。“更何况我可不想陪跑。跟Arnold谈过后，我更加确认这一点——”

“哦？”Humphrey好奇地抬起头，旁边站着的Bernard有点紧张地拽住了他的胳膊。

“党鞭长Urquhart要挟了Jim那小子，而且被要挟的肯定不止他，”Attwell眯起眼睛，“我似乎有点知道当时他是怎么让老好人Henry取代我了。但是如果他能扶起来那么一块不上墙的烂泥，我实在想不出他当时不直接竞选首相的理由。”

“大臣，我只是一名公务员，但是看了那么多起起落落，我认为我对政治并不那么一无所知。”Humphrey低头，“当时您固然风头强势，但可能在很多人并不服气，都认为您是捡了大便宜。另一方面，党鞭长没有一点儿民意基础，他若直接上位，更会招致怨恨。而首相看起来更加灵活、顺从且善于接受专业人士的指挥——他不但适合被一些人，比如党主席，党鞭长这些操纵，还简直是公务员心中的典范和模板，公平地说，如果我是内阁秘书，我也更喜欢那种首相。”

Bernard没忍住：“但是，Sir Humphrey，应该是‘这种’而不是‘那种’，因为您指代的一直是同一位首相。”

“谢谢你，Bernard。”Humphrey不得不出声感谢了一句他对文法错误的纠正，再把话题拽回来：“总之，Sir Arnold希望您留在这里，行政部的很多公务与10号相互重叠，他认为在此蛰伏不失为明哲保身的一个好选择。”

“说的是，Humphrey。”Attwell微笑着递给他一张到卡莱尔的火车票，“明天帮我去办个事吧，别告诉Arnold。”

“我很荣幸，大臣。”Humphrey接过车票。“我要做什么呢？”

行政部大臣笑得神秘：“你只管去就行了，路上你会知道的。”

 

Jim Hacker此时正在接受良心的煎熬，他觉得自己之前跟魔鬼进行了交易。

他从前是一个普通的报纸编辑，现在也不过是一个普通的后座议员，究竟何德何能让已经荣升下议院领袖，并且继承了家族爵位的Humphrey Newlands亲自上门给他道歉？就在他一边疑惑一边把对方领进客厅，Annie端上来两杯茶招待客人时，她无心的一句话让他突然提高了警惕。

“Mr. Newlands，”她说，然后满脸抱歉，“真对不起，您应该是Sir Humphrey了。”

Humphrey？Hacker觉得Annie似乎在提醒他什么，他皱了皱眉，“请您原谅，我的政治顾问不是专业的，有时候她还得兼职保姆和管家，打点我的一切杂务，所以记事不是很清楚，忘了您已经是爵士了。”

“没关系，”Newlands露出一个贵族们的虚伪微笑，“您和这位女士感情真好。”

“政治顾问要是反水，那不就太可怕了吗？所以明知Jim见了大胸妹就走不动路，还经常奚落我的衣着，我也不能生他的气啊。”Annie不露痕迹地把话接过去，“Sir Humphrey，您来访有何贵干呢？”

“啊，是为了我曾经对Hacker议员阁下出言不逊来道歉的，”Newlands说道，继续维持着脸上的假笑，“我当时太过肤浅，完全忽视了您作为编辑所面临的压力。而且，如果没有那些报告打入政府内部，取得线人信任，您也获得不了那样的内幕消息了。”

“唉，您对我的提点也很有道理，其实我确实有些过于吹捧当时的内阁了。”Hacker做出一脸痛心疾首状，他大概猜到了：这家伙是来打探他的弱点的——还有人在Newlands后面指挥他前来试探，想看出自己当时在报纸上盛传的谣言，究竟有几分是真的。

是针对他，还是针对Humphrey？现在Humphrey是常务秘书，几乎位于文官权力的最顶层一级，一定有无数双眼睛盯着他想把他拖下来。Hacker突然冷汗直冒。他想起来前几天自己以地方议员身份送到行政部的信，尽管里面一字没提Humphrey，只是询问Attwell目前的内阁局势以及自己能做些什么，但如果被有心人利用……

果不其然，Newlands开口了——Hacker不仅内心暗暗感慨，同样叫Humphrey，智商却可谓云泥之别——说的却完全不是他最害怕的事：“当时报纸对您的性向大肆造谣，不过现在看来都是无谓之言。但我们作为党鞭，确实发现您有些不安于自己后座议员的位置了：在早些时候，您给行政大臣的信，实在有挑拨党内分裂的嫌疑呐，特别是在这个节骨眼上。”

他们的目标不是Humphrey，太好了。这是Hacker的第一反应。

看来组织秘书办公室有人在监视我，他是谁？他要我做什么？这是Hacker的第二反应。

眼见Hacker咽了口口水，神色显而易见地紧张起来，Humphrey Newlands产生了一种猎物尽在掌握之中的愉悦感：“您不要着急，我们的党鞭长Francis Urquhart已经把那封信扣下了，大臣不会看到。”

Francis Urquhart，Hacker在心中暗暗记下了这个名字。“那可真是太好了，我能为党鞭长做些什么？”

“或许一篇社论就很不错，”Newlands暗示道，“Roger O'neill的脑子被毒品毁了，我们都在找能代替他做宣传处处长的人呢。真可惜，他吸食可卡因这事儿我们发现得太迟了。”

才不是呢，Hacker想起了停车场拦下他的Peter Thorn，你们只是从他身上榨不出利用价值了而已。“Sir Humphrey，”他抱歉地笑着说，“我已经很久没动笔了……”

“没关系的，Hacker议员阁下，写手是现成的，您发挥您的编辑本能就行。”Newlands说，“还是说，您更希望支持行政部常任秘书的主公当上首相？——没看出来您跟那一位Sir Humphrey关系这么好，尽心尽力地为他的前程打算啊。”

“什么？他也封爵了？我还以为他还是外交部的私人秘书呢。”Hacker震惊地睁圆眼睛，然后耸耸肩，“不过也正常吧，他们外交部出了那么大乱子，肯定要安抚安抚。话说回来，Herbert Attwell是我从政的导师，我总不能先替别人吆喝吧。”他停顿一下，“不过，说起来，我更介意未来的前程。”

“我相信Urquhart阁下组建的内阁里会需要一位文采斐然、善于应付媒体的大臣的。”Newlands微笑说道。

Hacker还是写了那篇社论，更重要的因素是他希望那个党鞭长能对他放心，认为他是好控制的，贪图地位的——但即使如此，在看到Herbert Attwell公开宣称放弃竞选时，他的胃仍然在翻绞。

哈，我居然抢先Humphrey一步，成为了道德真空。

正在他自暴自弃的时刻，Martin Walker突然来访，交给他一张从伯明翰到爱丁堡的火车票：“Herbert托Vic给我再给你的，他说，你小子要是还感到愧疚，那就明天替他跑一趟，然后再彻底杀死你的小良心。”

 

 

说一个伏笔：伦敦-卡普莱和伯明翰-爱丁堡两条火车线路今天都是直达，但是1964年时，这两条线路都需要在德比换乘。  
前首相人还是很好的2333333


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我超爱这章的！

九.

“Humpy，”这天行政部常务秘书中午就下班了，Stewart和Martin开车送他去伦敦火车站，外交部代理常务秘书忧心忡忡，“Attwell阁下的选区在伦敦，为什么让你去卡莱尔，还要背着Sir Arnold？我没有别的意思，只是觉得这样会不会有点……”

Humphrey坐在车后排，看将近两米的Stewart长手长脚怎么折都会碰到Martin，两个人小心翼翼地维持着一种微妙的平衡态势，心不在焉地回答：“我想他自然有安排，反正现在他已经彻底不竞选了，对谁都没有威胁，谁还会费心盯着他呢？”

“Patrick Woolton最近没有难为你吧？”Martin突兀地开口，“你最近整个人都在浮肿，眼眶都青了。”

“他快滚蛋了，Attwell阁下发布自己退出竞选的声明时有一盘磁带寄到了外交部，所以，按照规矩我们当然要播放——当着他和他前来支持丈夫竞选的妻子的面，然后我们听到了他和一个女人的……嗯……”Stewart停住了话头。

“我在电视上看到你驱赶记者，虽然不知道是为这事，可你声音听起来身体明显不如之前好了。”Martin说：“但你脾气见长，BBC没说你什么好话。”

Stewart翻个白眼：“舰队街那些记者们，闻到一点儿血腥味就跟野狗一样倾巢出动，以后我掌管的地方，一台电视机都不能有。他们的报道，都是只图一时收视率，片面地追求轰动，剩下什么也不讲，要我说报纸还客观些。”

“没错，”Martin赞同地点头，“反正你掌管的地方也就是个外交部，外交大臣把时间都浪费在看电视上确实不妥，应该好好工作嘛。”他说，“政府公文总不会还不如新闻来得快吧。唔，火车站到了。”

Humphrey向他俩道了谢，拿着票过了检票口。

Hacker坐在火车上东摇西晃，在英国的冬天向北而行不是什么好主意，他出门前裹了厚厚的毛衣和大衣，外加一条羊毛围巾，打扮得像个阿拉伯妇女，但还是没能阻止自己的鼻子被冻得通红，鼻涕一直不停地往下流。

他坐在火车上，百无聊赖地看着窗外单调的风景。枯黄衰草覆盖的原野上遍布着大块大块的积雪，天空是一种灰黄的颜色，沉闷地压下来。间或有一棵落光了叶子的树掠过，树干和树枝黑漆漆的。

到换乘站还有半个小时，Hacker开始随便做点事情来消磨时间。他用一种特殊的方法锻炼自己的媒体嗅觉——泄密者到底是谁？他不相信是宣传处处长O'Neill，这个瘾君子的背后一定有着位高权重的内阁成员，虎视眈眈地等着首相下台取而代之。

Hacker摸出钢笔，在一张报纸的对面涂涂画画，结果只徒劳地发现从老鼠仓到提前辞职，如果不是首相本人，就只有内阁秘书可能全程参与。但Sir Arnold为什么要这么做？谁当首相对于这些文官不都是一样的吗？

——“党鞭长Francis Urquhart已经把那封信扣下了。”

他突然有了个可怕的猜想，Hacker惊出了一身冷汗。随即他便想到那封警告他与Martin明哲保身的信。尽管字迹很像，但他还是能看出来单词尾端的上挑没有Humphrey那一种小俏皮——这是Sir Arnold的态度，保持一个礼貌的距离，互不侵犯，甚至略有关切。

但来自组织秘书的压力则是完全不同的样子，Urquhart和他的爪牙尝试着寻找自己的软肋，并且想要控制他。毒品，或者性，他们在诱惑自己沾染它，然后被彻底摧毁，就像倒霉的O'neill。

Hacker不傻，他知道这意味着什么，但他也只希望以内阁秘书的政治影响力，能将Humphrey荫蔽其羽翼之下。火车到换乘站了，他拎起公文包下车，走到另一个月台等候换车。

 

这一天是冬至，刚过四点太阳就完全落下了，路灯亮起，给白天略显破旧的小站增添了几分暖黄色的温馨。Humphrey穿着黑色的大衣，脖子上系了一条深蓝色的围巾，像是商务人士的常见装扮。换乘列车的时间间隔绝不充裕到能让他离开火车站吃个便饭，但大约有五分钟之久也颇有些恼人，天公又极其不给面子地飘起了冰冷的雨丝，虽然不大，但是恼人，于是他买了杯红茶来暖手。

“Humpy？”

突然一声陌生又熟悉的招呼从对面月台传来。

“Humphrey！Humphrey Appleby！”Hacker按指示牌走到月台时就看到了对面那个裹在黑衣里高挑优雅的身影。Humphrey的气质十分出众，而这个小火车站除了他们，也就零零散散不超过十个人。他揉了揉眼睛以防自己认错，然后站在月台上又蹦又跳又挥手，拼命大喊起来。

“Jim！Jim是你吗？”Humphrey的手剧烈颤抖，红茶洒了一地。他顾不得收拾，几步冲到站台边的黄线处，“我是Humphrey！是我！”

他们默契地准备跑向台阶，然而车站的广播这时候响了。单调的女声提醒道，还有一分钟列车就要进站。Hacker愤愤地停住脚步，骂了一句交通部铁路局，Humphrey在那边看他跟以前毫无差别的抨击政府的模样，不由得觉得好笑，嘴角上扬起一个熟悉的弧度。

那是Jim Hacker啊，他好像已经变成了自己完全认不出的模样，但又好像一点没变，卡其色的风衣，粗毛线织成的围巾，笑的时候眼睛弯起来，露出两颗尖尖的小虎牙。

他想起去游乐园那次，自己非要孩子气地再坐一轮旋转木马，像是要把童年错过的一次补回来。他就不得不下去给小孩子们让开地方，然后老老实实跑去售票处再给自己交钱。这时候音乐响了，他就站在那里看自己一圈圈地绕，等着游戏结束，自己从旋转木马上跳下去找他。

橘黄的灯光，飘着细雨的冬日，真的像极了那天，像极了通苏案、质询、MI5调查、议会辩论和铺天盖地的报道都从没有发生过，他们一直是一对幸福的情侣，只要Humphrey跑过去，就能牵起Hacker的手，要他带自己再去赢几个双层氢气球。

可他也是自己完全认不出的人，现在这个Jim Hacker，身上有种陌生的气质，Humphrey说不上来那是什么，但他知道他再也不是那个单纯天真，会因为恋人落在脸颊上的一个浅浅亲吻而开心半天的普通报纸编辑了。

“Humpy！快看你的背后！”

火车车头灯的光芒已经可以看到了，而Hacker正在上窜下跳：“看！天灯！”

Humphrey疑惑地转身，却被自己看到的景象所震撼：成千上万盏天灯从山上升起，密密麻麻，散发着明亮的光芒，一个一个摇曳着，汇聚成一条华美灿烂的银河，最终飘向目所不能及的远方。

他再回头，Hacker的笑容在光芒中温暖美好，像是不真实的梦境。Humphrey看着他的嘴唇开开合合对自己说：“Amor est vitae essentia。”

爱你是我最幸运的事。

直到坐上火车，Humphrey的大脑仍然一片空白，仿佛整个人都在梦游。他不知道自己是什么时候开始落泪的，列车逐渐驶离车站，车头已经没入了深蓝夜空下的森林阴影。Humphrey打开窗，回头看向小城仍旧绵延的天灯行列，却什么都看不见，什么都听不见。


	11. Chapter 11

当赶上住在爱丁堡酒店Hacker从梦乡中被吵醒时，他似乎有些理解了七点过一刻就被自己从床上拖起来的Attwell当时的心情有多糟糕。

但是，“不管什么事……都不至于凌晨一点来敲门吧……”他嘟嘟囔囔着，两只脚在地上摸索到拖鞋，揉揉眼睛打开灯，磨蹭到门口的猫眼里瞟了一下：一个陌生人，金色头发，眼眶发青，满脸胡茬。他的年龄应该不到三十岁，但神情疲惫，看起来仿佛跟Hacker一个年纪似的。

“Hacker先生！请您开门谈谈，我不是坏人！”门口的年轻人急迫地敲门。“我叫Matt Storin，我需要您的帮助！”

Hacker右手把一瓶酒藏在背后，左手给Matt开了门。幸好这个大男孩并无歹意，他一进门就冲到椅子上坐下来，看样子累得够呛。“有酒吗？”他问，吸了吸鼻子：“不好意思，但我实在很冷。”

房间的主人开了灯，递给他一杯威士忌。Matt一饮而尽：“我从前是《每日记事报》的记者，现在已经被扫地出门了。”他说，“前任首相Collingridge是被陷害的，Roger O'neill伪造了他兄弟Charlie去股票市场投机的那些问题。我一直在追查这件事，Hacker先生……议员阁下，但是O'neill跟我见面后没多久就在公共厕所里离奇暴毙，我相信这不是一桩简单的吸毒过量，这是谋杀！”

“O'neill死了？”Hacker震惊地问，Matt点点头，“今天上午发现的尸体。”他明白过来，那会儿他应该正在前往德比的路上。他一边应付这个年轻人，“这样的话，我也不能帮你什么啊，我只不过是区区一个后座议员。”脑子一边飞速运转：Thorn的话，Newlands的话，泄密的人……

一个念头忽然电光火石般闪过他的大脑。他拽起来沮丧的Matt：“不是，我能帮你！穿上外套，我们走！”

巴克莱银行爱丁堡分行的员工们正在加班加点审查着银行的出入账流水，上头催得很急，可又不说做什么用，这让他们牢骚满腹，自然对午夜来客态度恶劣：“现在下班了，早晨九点以后来！”

“叫你们经理，我要给Desmond Glazebrook打电话。”Hacker懒得计较他们的态度。“这件事我不能用我个人的电话，会被监听！”

柜员们不情不愿地叫来了经理，经理又不情不愿地给了Hacker自己办公室的钥匙。没想到，一通电话之后，对面的老板Sir Desmond居然通知一晚上都没找到什么的他们下班回家，这使得大家对这位神秘的先生感恩戴德。

 

一场突如其来的寒潮袭击了不列颠，将天空洗得澄澈透明。Francis站在窗口，意气风发地眺望着远处，将威斯敏斯特到白金汉宫，再到唐宁街10号的风景尽收眼底。他胜券在握，信心十足。

原本胜算最大的Herbert Attwell为了“党内团结”直接放弃了竞选，现在作为党主席正不停游说各方不要以互相攻击的形式拉选票，以维护党派整体的形象——Francis对这种行为嗤之以鼻，他从来没有真的信奉党派的主张，毕竟要不是大学期间家道中落，他更想加入保守党。

不过Attwell说得也有理，Francis不需要公布多少竞选者的黑料，他直接将一些材料寄给Earl和Woolton，野心勃勃的教育大臣和外交大臣也只能偃旗息鼓，他们都不想被曝光婚外遇或者同性恋的丑闻。当然，他们也不会死心，所以才会号召自己的支持者去支持年长的Francis Urquhart而不是年轻的Michael Samuel，满怀希望地盼着Francis能够因为身体原因干不了几年，提早退位。

这样一来，Francis的优势就很明显了，而他为了保险，还让Roger把党总部地下室里关于Samuel的秘密文件复印一点有趣的部分，寄给各家报纸。很快《每日记事报》就刊出了这位年轻候选人在大学时期的历史记录：参加过托派的游行示威以及公开发表亲苏言论。这可能是唯一被公开攻击的候选人。

“我来通知一下您，Sir Arnold已经到了。”突然办公室的门推开，Stamper进来提醒他今天和内阁秘书的会面日程。Francis收拾一下自己，到会客室与Arnold握手：“让你久等了，真不好意思。”

“Francis，这是什么话。”Arnold微笑着，眼镜片帮他滤去了冰冷的眼神：“我看了报纸，现在是来提前向你表示祝贺的。”

对方得体而谦逊地微笑着，将志得意满掩藏得恰到好处：“是的，第一次出了大不列颠的最高统治者，贝利学院或许会以我这位校友而自豪。”他微微侧头，有点出神地看着书架：“当时我没能成功考上白厅的公务员时，又怎么会想到终有一天，我将入主10号呢？”

“非常期待能与你共事，Francis，我猜那会是愉快的经历。”Arnold说，“不知现在有什么可以为你效力的？”

“我想，”Francis亲自起身去为他倒了一杯香槟，“您或许可以着手安排一下我的夹道欢迎仪式了，大规模集体活动的安保、组织、维护和交通协调，我想都是琐碎而令人厌烦的事务，也许内阁秘书处有专门负责的部门？”

“很抱歉，Francis，诚然你比前首相更加优秀，但，”Arnold咽了一口酒，“很遗憾，按照规定，那是只有大选的首相才能拥有的礼遇。”

他瞥见Francis的手不着痕迹地握紧，手背青筋暴起。但Francis的声音很柔和，似乎那幻觉只是春日叶片上的霜，太阳升起就不见了：“那真是太遗憾了，就没有什么可以变通的方法吗？”

“我的朋友，这真的没有任何协调的办法了吗？”Francis柔声问道。

“恐怕很难，Francis，你要理解，连伟大的丘吉尔都没能破例。”Arnold摇摇头，“不管怎样，我一定会去白金汉宫迎接你的，带着全体内阁秘书处的成员。”

“多谢你的美意了，Arnold。”Francis与他碰杯，送走了还有要务缠身的内阁秘书。Arnold关门的声音很轻，富有旧时代英伦贵族的教养。Francis冷冷注视着那扇门，还有一半白色粉末，他这样想道。


	12. Chapter 12

十一.

Humphrey站在威斯敏斯特宫楼下，他不明白Arnold的动机何在。马上补选的结果就要公布，行政部作为经手所有公文的部门，很快海量的工作即将压下来。而部门里除了他和完全没经验的Bernard，几乎所有人都是上一次文官集团内部斗争的残党，如果没有他的把控，谁知道这些文件会去往何方。

在这种时候，Arnold竟然亲自打电话让他呆在这里什么都不许做，实在反常得可怕。Humphrey战战兢兢地站在楼下，严格执行着内阁秘书的指令，寸步不离，目光死死盯着天台。

冬日的威斯特敏斯宫很安静，天空灰蒙蒙的，云层沉重地压下来。一成不变的环境里，Humphrey没一会儿就开始犯困。突然，一声惨叫划破了安恬的空气，Humphrey看到一个男人落下来，而天台栏杆的另一端，正式马上就要宣誓就任的新首相Francis Urquhart。

——Sir Arnold是让我看到这个吗？Humphrey有些困惑，Sir Arnold直接或间接服务过的首相不少，其中有的好驯服，有的则不是那么从善如流，但鲜少有这样的情况。纵然是牛津古典文学的一等学位拥有者，Humphrey Appleby也说不上此刻那种微妙的感觉。

而Francis处理完可能会泄密的Matt，心里最后一块大石落了地。只剩下Arnold Robinson了，他下楼，Tim Stamper为他安排好了前往白金汉宫的专车，Francis一边坐上车，一边在心中暗暗盘算。

补选首相没有大选首相那么声势浩大，就连伟大的温斯顿•丘吉尔都是自己悄没声的打开10号的门——他的内阁秘书对这个酒鬼和老烟枪颇为不敬，甚至都没去白金汉宫迎接他，而内阁秘书处也没站在门口列队迎接。这样说来，Arnold可算恪守形式规范，带着两位首席私人秘书早早候在了白金汉宫门口。

只不过他带来的可不算什么好消息：“首相，”Arnold低垂眉眼，表情模糊，“刚刚有一位记者的尸体被发现，据称其死亡与您有关。”他递给Francis一叠材料：“请您过目，10号已经乱成了一锅粥，只有赶快召开一次新闻发布会澄清流言，才能解决问题。”

“哦，这个暂时放一放。”车到了10号，两人到了二楼的首相办公室。Francis邀请Arnold坐下，走向冰箱，取出一支尊尼获加：“政客们喜欢威士忌，但我看你们公务员偏爱这个更多。”他的身影略略遮挡住Arnold的视线，倒好了两杯酒。

Arnold端起半透明的琥珀状液体至唇边，突然发现了什么似的：“Francis，你往这里放了一本圣经？没有看出来你还有神学倾向。”

“啊，”Francis转头看了看书架，皮质的封面，铜板印刷着“为了奖励杰出学生的成就”：“那是温切斯特里得到的奖励，你不记得那一次比赛了吗？”然后他满意地看着Arnold那杯少了一半酒液的玻璃杯掉落，内阁秘书摔倒在地，表情痛苦又不可置信地看着他。“但是我记得，那次比赛的第一名叫Arnold Robinson。”

“我一直在想，得了第二算什么成就？后来我明白了，如果没有第一名，我就是第一。”他缓缓俯身，在因腹痛挣扎的Arnold耳边轻声说道：“没有欢迎仪式是有点遗憾，不过我将成为大英帝国历史上最杰出的统治者了，而这个荣誉，我不打算与你分享。”

 

Hacker坐在内阁秘书办公室里，惴惴不安地玩着手指。他现在才有点后怕——你的影响力还不如白厅一个打字员，有什么资格主动出击，去跟内阁秘书“谈条件”？说实在的，看到Sir Arnold，他都觉得自己的腿在发抖。

不过，出乎意料的是，Arnold竟然没有对他的突然袭击嗤之以鼻，在他被安保人员控制的时候，这位年长者礼貌地阻止了他们：“这位是Jim Hacker先生，与我有约，只是不知道为什么这么急。”

“抱歉了，先生。”尽职尽责的安保人员退下，而Hacker被Arnold带到了内阁秘书办公室：“Jim，Desmond给我打过电话，”对方笑眯眯地说，“他说你掌握了重要的情报，所以想来跟我做一个交易。”

“是的，我得知了一个重要的秘密，所以来跟您做一个条件，啊不是，是谈一个交易。”Hacker觉得自己的舌头开始打结。“我相信您是信而有言的绅士，所以我，我先说，Francis Urquhart陷害了前首相，杀了O'neill，而且可能会威胁到Attwell阁下。”

“这都是你们的党务啊，Jim，你告诉我有什么用呢？”Arnold淡淡地说。

“因为他马上就要当首相了！所有人都会处在他的极权统治之下！他扣下过我的信件，也可以扣下文官的！”Hacker激动地站了起来：“不要问丧钟为谁而鸣，您真的以为，在这样一位首相手下工作，您就能独善其身吗？恐怕他为了不被您控制，会直接暗杀您吧！我的一位医生朋友说，O'neill的死相不是可卡因吸食过量，而是中毒！《每日记事报》的记者Matt Storin说了，那人死亡的地点离Urquhart的私宅只有八英里，死亡时间就在他采访过他一天之后，这还不够说明什么吗？”

“那你又想用这个情报跟我换什么？”Arnold推了推眼镜，笑了笑，“我时间很紧，你只有时间提一个要求。”

“请您确保Humphrey Appleby一切平安，诸事顺遂。”Hacker几乎不假思索地说出来。“请您告诉他小心为上。”

“不需要MI5对你进行人身保护吗？现在看起来你可比Humpy危险得多。”内阁秘书的表情晦暗莫名，似乎带着一丝说不清道不明的笑意。

“如果我能保护他，就不会来求您了。”Hacker坦诚地说出了自己的处境。

似乎有那么一瞬间，对方的表情变得温柔，是真正的温柔，而非冷漠的彬彬有礼。Arnold深深地看了他一眼：“你就在这里等着吧，Humpy一会儿可能就会到这儿来，现在我去打几个电话。”

Hacker不知道自己等了多久，大概是一个世纪，Humphrey气喘吁吁地跑进了内阁秘书办公室：“Sir Arnold，我目睹了Urquhart把一个人从天台……Jim？”他有些不可置信地问。

“Humpy，Sir Arnold让我在这里等你。”Hacker搓了搓手，“我没想到他会叫你过来。”

Humphrey定定地看着他，突然猛地扑向了他。一贯恪守礼节的男人像疯了一样哈哈大笑，又毫不克制地嚎啕大哭。Hacker任他趴在自己的肩膀上毫无形象地落泪，伸手轻轻拍着他的后背。

“没事了，没事了……我不是在这儿吗？”

这时Jumbo和Martin推开门：“呃……我们是不是打扰了什么？”Martin怯生生地问，而Jumbo健步如飞地走到电视前：“大新闻，你们都还没看吗？”

Francis把杯中清亮亮的酒倒掉，起身走出办公室，却撞上了一个冲上来的黑人女性。她声嘶力竭地叫到：“For Roger！”然后不知道从哪里变出了一把左轮手枪，接连五枪，枪枪命中首相的要害后饮弹自尽。

“Francis，知道你为什么永远比不上我么？”随着血液流失，Francis感到自己的视野逐渐模糊，影影绰绰间，Arnold起来了，“别太惊讶，Francis，我早就知道你的小伎俩了，刚刚只不过是我喝了冷酒而没有提前吃胃药的反应而已。说真的，要不是你请我喝酒，我刚刚就有时间找到配枪阻止刺客了。”

“你……你……”

“给你一个忠告吧，Francis，如果你下辈子还能从政的话，”Arnold俯下身来，低声耳语：“当你把你的棋子赶尽杀绝的时候，你自己就变成棋子了。”

他伸手盖上对方不甘心大睁着的蓝眼睛，那里面早就失去了生命力，“不过，你也已经听不到了。”

 

——End


End file.
